Simple Darthipedia:IRC
Darthipedia's IRC channel is the place to receive top-notch abuse and scorn in a real-time text-based environment. All Darthipedians are welcome, as are visitors who have not yet been seduced by the Darth Side. Spammers, trolls, willful idiots, and general troublemakers are likely to be booted and banned from Darthipedia's IRC channel. Everyone else is merely likely to be booted on occasion. It is our way. Rules The rules for #darthipedia IRC are simple: #'Don't be a dick.' You will never be asked to be "nice," and personal attacks are unpreventable in IRC. But as a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. #'No whining.' Users who ask for something from another IRC user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining, which is grounds for sanctions. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. #'Real-world politics and/or religion may only be discussed with unanimous consent.' If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. #'Darthipedia IRC's official language: English.' We don't care if it's British or American, as long as it's not "L33t" or "TXT." Abbreviations are fine, but keep it within reason. #'No spamming.' The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. #'No role-playing.' By and large, regulars in #darthipedia find roleplaying in IRC to be annoying and dumb. You are not a Jedi, or an Imperial commander, or a Sith, or a Mandalorian. If you act like you are, you will be kicked. Go to #starwars-roleplay for things like that. #'Ops=admins.' In general, the people with @ symbols (or however your client denotes ops) are Darthipedia administrators. If they're around, then there is an official presence to consult and there are people enforcing the rules. There are exceptions, as not all administrators feel the need to "wear a badge" in IRC, and some ops may not be admins, but system processes or helpful bots. The standard sanctions for dealing with violators of IRC policies are as follows: #Warning. Directed at the violator by an operator. #Kicking. Should only occur when policy violations, spamming, trolling, and similar transgressions are sufficiently obvious and continuous that all operators agree. #Channel mute. All users are voiced except the violator, allowing said violator to grow frustrated and quit on his own. #Kickbanning. When all else fails. Anyone with more brains than a bantha will never get to this point. How to join For advanced users: irc.freenode.net #darthipedia irc://irc.freenode.net/darthipedia For others: You can either use the standard Wikia web client in your web browser, or install a specialized chat program called an IRC client. These are available for a variety of platforms. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. IRC bots Guri, the loveable but deadly IRC bot, owned by our Gonk Guri, the loveable but deadly IRC bot, owned by our Gonk is a loveable but deadly IRC bot, owned by our Gonk, that resides on the Darthipedia IRC channel. There are various commands that Guri will respond to, but not usually in the way you were looking for. She is sometimes difficult to deal with, but occasionally, her hormones will be in check. Here is an incomplete list of commands you may try to use with her, but probably to no success. Commands You may also try entering your user name as a command for a deffinition of yourself. However, this doesn't always work either because Guri is in a bitchy mood or Gonk just doesn't feel like making that command. KeiraSkyhawk, the not-so loveable as well as very deadly IRC bot, owned by our supergeeky1 KeiraSkyhawk, the not-so loveable as well as very deadly IRC bot, owned by our supergeeky1, is the not-so loveable as well as very deadly IRC bot, owned by our supergeeky1. You will occasionally see her on the channel, but only when Guri is in the shop getting repairs. However, for those times, we have another incomplete list of commands to use with Keira. Commands You may also try entering your user name as a command for a deffinition of yourself. However, this doesn't always work either for the same reasons as above. IRC